Legacy Of The Past
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: The Demon Lord may have turned many monsters into mamono, yet some are none too happy about being genderbent from their monstrous selves into female humanoid whores, and some were just too strong to be affected... And in time, even some humans come to hate what has happened, acting as champions trying to resurrect the legacy of the former Demon Lords...
1. Affairs of the Chief God

Once, long ago, a being came into existence.

This is who we call the "Chief God," or the "OG."

Wait, no, we just call him the "Chief God" in the Order.

Either way, this was God. He, if it even could be referred to as a he or she, was bored.

So, it decided that it didn't like being bored, and tried to do something different.

And like that, the biggest mistake was ever made: The Birth of Creation.

With the sudden existence of just about everything, the Chief God made even more things. Like Time, and Space, and Atoms, and Gravity, and Existence, and Nothing.

How it came up with all these concepts on the spot is anyone's guess, and why people are still struggling to understand that big round things tend to attract little small things is also a good question.

With that, it began making newer locations in this world of nothingness, such as Heaven and Pandemonium among other spirit realms, then deciding to focus on one specific world in particular, giving it a snowy region, a region far off to the East, desert regions, jungles, and all of that, along with Demon Realms.

That last part is usually denied by the Order, but damn it, it's the truth.

Now the Chief God had this massive world and all these different places, but it was still alone.

It soon got bored of being alone too, and decided to give this new concept of "life" many methods to "Find a way."

Second biggest mistake of all time.

Soon, it had all these Gods and Goddesses at its disposal.

It had the God of the Seas, Poseidon, set to go and monitor, well, the seas and oceans.

Then there was the Sun Goddess, Ameratsu, who was placed in charge of the Deserts.

The God of Fighting, Ares, to monitor and give boons to certain warriors on the battlefield and war.

The Goddess of Love, Eros, who was doing the succubi's job before succubi even became a concept. Of course, she had to keep a healthy balance between the hot, passionate stuff, and the boring, romantic stuff.

The God of Wine and Parties, Bacchus, who was like that one cool guy or girl that threw and hosted all-out parties at their house every week. Or well, every day would be more accurate. Every second actually.

Then there was the Goddess of Life and Death, Hel, who monitored the afterlife and made sure things that were dead stayed dead. Obviously she was bad at her job, otherwise Necromancy and the undead would not exist.

The God of Smithing and Crafts, Hephaestus, who, shockingly enough, was the God of Creation and Crafting. Not in the "Big Bang, Top God" way, but in a "Grandmaster Blacksmith" kind of way.

There was also The Fallen God, but we don't talk about her.

Then there were apparently other minor gods, such as the God of Art and God of Knowledge, but they're minor, so nobody cares about them.

As one can tell, these Gods aren't really creative with their titles, but at least they're blunt about what they represent.

With all of these people to help him manage the world, the Chief God soon set about making some new people that could reproduce and would soon cover the whole world and beyond. Why?

... Because, why not?

That key part is probably the major mistake that marks the existence of other beings as the Second Biggest Mistake of all time.

Through that, the Chief God soon made many, many beings that it just sort of decided looked cool and thought would be a nice addition to have in the world.

Some of these, but not all, included:

Humans, the weakest and dumbest of the bunch, and some of the most evil, but made up for it with their blind faith and racism towards anything that didn't have round ears, proper height, and absolutely anything with animalistic or other weird traits. Oh wait...

Elves, who were like humans with pointy ears with longer lives and more magical aptitude, but more prone to just hugging trees and living their lives quietly judging everyone for every stupid mistake they made. And by god, they had a lot of material.

Elves also hated Dwarves with a passion, and tended to despise and stay away from anything human. As for what the Dark Elves, otherwise known as Drow are... Perhaps they were just a mix of elf and monster the Chief God thought of one day and forgot to add anything other than slightly darker skin and a monster's mindset.

... A good lesson one can learn is to just generally stay away from elves, just to keep one's dignity and/or freedom.

Then there were the Dwarves, who were generally small, stout humanoids with large beards and a love for mining and crafting, like a mini-Hephaestus. They were actually very friendly with the humans, surprisingly enough, and tended to work with them as traders or mercenaries. They've had many wars with the Elves though, since they hated the elves just as much as the elves hated them. Their women, contrary to popular belief, weren't like the buff muscular men with beards that could emasculate a man on the spot. They were like slender little girls-...

So no wonder why the Order didn't ban dwarves and were in fact quite friendly with them.

... Moving on, we also have the Fairies, who were even smaller than the dwarves, being tiny humanoids that could be held in a normal human's hand.

They usually had butterfly or moth-like wings, and sometimes some antennae too. They were childish and innocent, reproducing through the blooming of "Fairy Flowers." They tended to be relatively harmless with their games.

Then there were the Elementals of the world. They came in all shapes, forms, and sizes, but the strongest tended to be Ignis, Undines, Sylphs, and Gnomes, for Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth respectively. They were considered the four "Great Elemental" types, and formed and lived in areas where their element was at its strongest. Ignis would live in fiery, volcanic areas, Undines lived in the oceans and springs, Sylphs lived among the clouds in the skies, and Gnomes lived with the rich, fertile earth.

These particular elements tended to form as what they represented, at least when they are pure, as they were without body and could not do much besides influencing their element to a degree. Ignis manifested as flickering fires, Undines as spheres of water, Sylphs as a certain odd breeze, and Gnomes as rocks.

They could not do much by themselves, but could form "Covenants" with other beings to combine their powers and cast great spells of incredible power. Covenants are rare however, but in theory there is nothing stopping someone from forming a covenant with all four elemental types if they have the willpower and determination.

Since these "Pure" Elementals aren't tainted or corrupted by anything, the Order tends to quite like these beings as weapons to kill things they didn't like.

Then, we finally have the Monsters.

Well... They're called Mamono nowadays, but we'll get to that.

Formerly, they were proud, bloodthirsty, grotesque beings who had humanity's mindset of "Kill everything in unique creative ways" turned up to the extreme.

They even had an absolute ruler, known as the Demon Lord, who may as well have been a practical _God_ amongst them... Quite literally too. All monsters were bound to serve the Demon Lord with utmost respect and loyalty, bound to the Demon Lord's will and ideals.

Even if said Demon Lords did tend to die often to some runty, noble hero in shining armor and his plucky band of companions.

And, in time, a sort of government and society formed as the Chief God watched on with interest.

The Humans and a few other species tended to worship him, and rarely some other gods and goddesses, and fight against the Demon Lords, united under the Order that generally hated anything too different from a human.

The Monsters tended to hate _everyone_, and formed the Royal Makai around the Demon Lords, which over countless eras turned into a grandiose, terrifying stronghold far beyond anything any other race had developed or built.

There was a bit of a predictable cycle here...

First, a Demon Lord comes around, kills everything, sets the other races back by about a couple generations or so.

Then a Hero or Champion of the Order comes in, either solo or with a partner or group, and kills said Demon Lord.

While the Order and the other races rebuild, the monsters go into a civil war to determine who gets to be the next Demon Lord.

Once a new Demon Lord comes around, go back to the genocides and subsequent Heroes.

The Chief God thought this was kind of funny at first, and wondered if people would notice this.

They didn't. Not one bit.

Okay, so it'd just cause some new things to happen to throw a wrench into the natural _order_ of things.

It was the only one to laugh at the joke it made. Perhaps because it was never with anyone else despite having literally made everyone who existed in some form.

Moving on, it soon chose some random human, and while he didn't outright just _give_ him the power, he did give the man enough potential to do great things, enough even to devastate even the greatest Demon Lords and Heroes, just to see what would happen.

Why? Because, why not?

* * *

_**...**_

There was once an isolated man by the name of Mordred. He was not a particularly grand or powerful man, but he was hardworking.

In time, he felt... strange, as the days passed on by.

What this feeling was, he knew not. Only that it grew greater and greater by each day.

Years passed, and soon, he started to realize that things came more easily to him than they should have.

Wielding an axe, for example, almost came naturally after a few days of holding onto it.

Why? He didn't know. Perhaps a blessing from Ares? But if so, why was it easy to cast magic as well? Did that not, even with the God of Magic's help, take years to perfect?

Finally, he came to the conclusion that he was blessed with this power by some unknown God or Goddess.

What did they want him to do with this power?

Well, he had no idea. Not even the Order seemed to understand, except for telling him that he should use this power for good and righteousness in the name of the Chief God.

Personally, he thought that was pretty boring. He didn't want to be a Hero.

He just wanted to be able to tell those damn slimes, goblins, and onis and all them other monsters to stop eating all of his crops and livestock.

So, that's what he did, because he felt and saw no "omens" or "signs" that a God was trying to carve his life out for him.

And consequently, he became a fairly big name in the monster world soon enough. Monsters flocked to his service, despite the fact he just wanted to be left alone to tend to his crops.

The Demon Lord of the time did not like this, and decided he should just kill this troublesome human and burn his entire house down to make an example.

Burning a shack and farmfield and then failing to actually kill Mordred was decisively _not_ a very grand example of well, anything.

Mordred on the other hand, didn't like his farm being burnt down.

So he concluded that he would simply just kill the Demon Lord and take over to have an even _bigger_ farm to make up for it with his army of strangely loyal monsters.

The Order initially liked this, as he was putting his power to use.

Then they realized he was bossing around monsters, and didn't like him anymore.

In fact they hated him for allowing _any_ monster to live at all, and decided to just try and kill him.

Mordred didn't like any of this, and came to a simple conclusion:

Rule the world and crush both sides.

So, he did. And for reasons that no one could really figure out, he was... mostly successful.

Granted, as time went on, he gained many titles, from "Ironclad Tyrant," to "Monster King," to even "Champion of Evil."

And, to an extent, he did eventually expand his horizons beyond simple farming and agriculture.

He expanded to being so evil that he was outright petty.

A type of evil that no one could be, or has been since then.

He had crushing taxes on all things related to agriculture, except for anyone working on his fields.

Which did eventually lead into mass starvation and diseases crippling anything outside his Empire. He claimed it was "intentional" and "all according to his plans."

Somehow people believed that.

What everyone was right to believe in though, was his strange habit of making "cursed" weapons and armor. Objects infused with demonic energy to create sentient entities that would lead their owners into madness or bloodlust. These objects took on many forms, but they were damn effective.

Some even say he built an arsenal fit for the greatest Demon Lords themselves, meant for him, yet also able to be controlled and wielded by the one deemed as the most evil or black-hearted person in the world. A Champion of Darkness, so to speak.

It has never been found, and still exists in the lands of myth and legend to this day.

Now as time went on, the Monster King slowly began to wither away, and age took over. He wanted to have written an autobiography, but in his elder years he had forgotten a lot of what was real and what was just the rumor and myth among the people.

He felt slightly sad at this misfortune, for he truly did want to write at least one volume of how his life had went and why he became who he was... but in time, he soon died, and despite his regrets, ultimately passed on a very, very happy man.

* * *

While the Monster King had been alive, the Gods and Goddesses and other spiritual entities panicked, wondering why the hell some random human was this abnormally powerful and just would not _die._

The Chief God however, thought this was fucking hilarious. Both in how things finally changed and how nobody figured out it was he who had given this one man so much potential.

However, mortality finally kicked in, and Mordred had died, leaving behind the legacy of his name as the Monster King upon the world... He did leave behind many artifacts and weapons, but only a few were strong enough to ignore the pull and authority the Demon Lords would naturally have in Mordred's absence.

Personally the Chief God loved this guy and how he just completely screwed over this boring cycle of things, and wanted to see what would happen if he gave a random power boost to some random...

Hm...

Well, not another human. He didn't want a repeat of Mordred, as the last thing he wanted was just a cycle of the world but with two Demon Lords.

Maybe a succubus?

Yeah, that sounded fun. A succubus with the potential to change the entire world. Who the hell would ever think a _succubus_ could gain enough power to become the Demon Lord? Pfft, what would a succubus even _do_ as Demon Lord anyways? Fuck the entire world?

So, the Chief God decided to do just that. He allowed a random succubus more than enough power to become the Demon Lord.

However, unlike Mordred, she wasn't a dick, or even a grumpy farmer. She was quite optimistic, and relatively peaceful.

So she opted to use her power for good, becoming a heroine of sorts among monsterkind.

The Current Demon Lord, a gigantic, monstrous gazer with the ability to see into the future, didn't know what to do, but had the foresight to figure out this succubus would completely screw over the system of the Royal Makai one day with her morality and lessons.

So, he personally enacted a plan based off his common sense:

Run the fuck away while he still had his dignity and not become the first Demon Lord in history to die to a fucking _succubus._

And so, the Previous Demon Lord, Xerfaaroc the All-Seeing, vanished in the blink of an eye to crypts and dungeons unknown to ensure he didn't have the dishonor of being killed and replaced by a sweet, goody-two shoes succubus heroine.

He told nobody about this, so it was as if he literally just disappeared one night.

Understandably, there was a lot of confused screaming that day from the dreadful fortress of the Royal Makai. Did the Demon Lord get killed by a Hero? Did he teleport away and was going to come back? If so, then why hasn't he yet? Did he get killed by the Gods? If so, why him? Why now? And if not any of those... Did he just quit on being a Demon Lord then? If so... _**Why?**_

The succubus, Lilith, against her own better sense, decided she didn't want to see her people fighting and murdering each other in another civil war for who got to be Demon Lord, and so rose to power, quickly taking over Xerfaaroc's former throne as the Demon Lord.

And, her first accidental action was to convert almost every monster into a variation of a succubus through the link and authority she now held over all monsters.

Sheesh. It must have _sucked_ to have been a monster in those times, especially if you were like, a male dragon.

Like, you're this great, big tyrannical lord ruling over the peasants and fucking their whores. You have this grand treasure hoard too.

Then your big boss, who was pretty cool and strong, just vanishes one night.

Then a few days later you wake up to find yourself as a lowly human woman with vague mockeries of your old self, slapped on by the loss of your dick and your dignity as you now have a natural temptation to be fucked by the next random knight who comes in to "slay" you.

Gods, only a few seconds and the Demon Lord already emasculated and humiliated the entire monster world without even trying. What a badass.

Moving on, the Chief God saw all this unfold, and decided to leave one final surprise before leaving this world to deal with issues from the other worlds he had created.

He gave a certain human baby, not even born yet, a destiny:

_Break the Cycle of the Heroes and Demon Lords._

This baby would go on to grow up with the same aptitude Mordred did in his time... Yet it would remain to be seen what path the baby followed when his time came.

Then, the Chief God left this world, pulling the same move Xerfaaroc did and just _vanished._ Not even a goodbye or "Yeah screw you guys I'm out," he just up and went off to go do other things...

And to this day, nobody knows his final fate... But somewhere... He is surely smiling and taking amusement in what has happened.

* * *

_**...**_

Meanwhile, Heaven was undergoing full panic mode.

The previous Demon Lord just basically quit his job and went off to retire to god-knows-where, and let a super-powered succubus take over.

So now there were lovey-dovey rape-happy monster... girls? All over the place. That wasn't right! How were they supposed to react when it wasn't big ugly snarling beasts!?

And then they lose all communication with the Chief God.

They personally all thought he just lost faith in the world after seeing a succubus become Demon Lord and left them, and thus, they all fell into a deep depression, resigned to a fate of... of...

_Self Sufficiency without the Chief God._

What a dreadful fate! They needed his guidance! How else could they judge and handle things?

Well, he didn't really tell them how to deal with Mordred when he was essentially conquering the whole world, but still! He told them how to handle humans! Monsters! Everything! He never told them what to do if a succubus became a Demon Lord and turned the monsters into... Those things!

Then, one particular divinity rose up. She wasn't the greatest. She wasn't really the absolute strongest. She wasn't even the smartest.

But she had the strongest will and devotion to what the world should be like, and that was what appealed to her fellow Gods and Angels.

So, she was crowned as the new Chief God.

Except, she was the Chief God_dess_, because she was a her, not a he.

However... The original Gods...

Poseidon... Well... They were once aligned with this new Chief Goddess. However, they were more questioning, and slowly became more defiant of the Chief Goddess' insistence on tradition when clearly this new Demon Lord Lilith intended for nothing but good. The final straw came for Poseidon when the Chief Goddess asked her to drown and kill humans and mamono alike on mass, and soon Poseidon turned to the Demon Lord's side, becoming monsterized and corrupted.

Amaterasu... She had died long ago against the other Demon Lords and their various armies, alongside most of her Pharaohs of the Deserts... Though the Pharaohs were rising again...

The God of Fighting, Ares, well she was decisively neutral. She gave boons to both humans and mamono equally... But one couldn't deny that the death tolls were significantly less than they should be after Ares learned of the New Demon Lord's intentions...

Eros was in theory and on paper neutral, but in truth she had always been all for this type of debauchery.

Bacchus simply didn't care. All were welcome in their parties, whether you had a dick or a vagina, round smooth ears or pointy long ears, normal skin or skin as blue as a diamond!

Hel, as far as people knew, had been monsterized and turned to the Demon Lord's side, and was perhaps a key factor as to why battles now had significantly less losses.

Hephaestus was still neutral and still gave zero damns about who got their weapons.

There was also still The Fallen God, but again, we don't talk about her. She did get to rule over Pandemonium though.

As the new Chief Goddess thought off, she began to gather information on the world, trying to learn of what exactly was going on...

Well, there was Zipangu, far off in the East. That place had always been blasphemous with their "The Divine is present in all Beings." At least it had significantly less mamono raping humans from what she could tell, even if it didn't have the Order's laws. Apparently the Otohime-run kingdoms of the Ryugujo ran off the distant coasts of this land as well.

Then there was Polove, which was essentially a wasteland with no geographic or monetary value, though she did notice some uppity covenanter trying to convert the place into a Demon Realm out of sheer desperation. That would not do.

There was also the Mist Continent with their three kingdoms of "The Land of Four Souls," "Land of the Four Gods," and "Land of the Four Fiends," each one being progressively more and more blasphemous. She wanted to focus more on this and lend reinforcements to destroy the Four Fiends that threatened this land, but the Mist Continent was hard to get to, namely due to what the continent was named after: Mist, obviously.

The Fairy Kingdom was still mostly pure, in part due to the mamono mostly being unable to spread their disgusting plagues to a separate dimension. She really didn't care for the fairies all that much, but she had to admit, she did like their innocence.

And it made her blood boil seeing what the Demon Lord bastardized and is trying to corrupt them all along with the other races into.

It made her think of the Sabbath, a magical gathering of... "loli" mamono advocating for their body type supremacy.

_Children? Being called for as the sexiest body type?_

Yes, granted, the Order she inherited was filled with those disgusting freaks who liked little kids too, but at least they were hated. Why did people _like_ the Sabbath? Was it because the Original Baphomet led it? Or because of the sheer magic power? She didn't understand...

Well, at least she still had the Holy Theocracy of Lescatie. That was still an Order bulwark set up by the good King Bistoa Castor Lescatie, even if well...

Uh...

Yeah...

Corruption...

Things to deal with once the sex-obsessed Demon Lord was dealt with.

Actually, why not just send the current Order's Champion to do it right now? Get it all over with? He was the strongest of humanity right now after all.

Well, that seemed simple, and it's not like the new Demon Lord had time to properly get used to this whole Demon Lord thing.

So, she sent the valiant knight known as Arthur off to slay the Demon Lord, and he did adventure on, driven by his will and desire to see the world at peace...

Then wondered why he should be killing the person who was doing all of these things _for_ world peace, and why humans and mamono should continue fighting.

So, instead of sticking her with his steel sword, he stuck the Demon Lord with his _other_ sword and the two wound up hitting it off and getting married.

Then the Chief Goddess decided, "Fuck it then, I'll just do it myself!"

Well, it didn't go the way she thought it would.

Yes, Arthur and Lilith barely managed to drive her away...

But they were both alive, and she was crippled. Her scars and injuries would take a _long_ time to heal...

And thus, that was the state of things for a while. An eternal stalemate of waiting each other out, Arthur and Lilith trying to conquer the world out of a desire for peace and unity, and the Chief Goddess desiring to keep things the way they should be, to adhere to tradition.

* * *

_**...**_

Many years passed, and a man began to rise among the Order. His name was Sir Tiberius Valor, often known as just Sir Valor.

He was a simple man. Kill the monsters, save the locals, get praised for keeping the peace and inflate his ego, go home, eat, and then take a nap until the next monster popped up. Sometimes he switched things up when a genuinely tough monster, such as a Wight, was around. When monsters like those showed up, he tended to go with a relatively simple strategy.

1\. Claim he had fallen in love with them.

2\. Get with them in private.

3\. "Admit" he had a "Cowgirl Position" or "Hugging" fetish or something.

4\. Tear out or stab through their hearts with the nearest sharp object or sometimes his armored hand when they were naked and getting ready to rape him.

5\. Dispose of the body and leave no witnesses.

6\. Laugh as the same five steps work for just about every monster, both weak and strong, with very few, and obvious, exceptions. Like Slime Girls.

People often told him he could one day maybe even slay the dreadful Demon Lord and save the world from her evil grasp, but he wasn't sure about that. She was married to the former Order Champion Arthur, so he and anyone else who wanted to kill them would have to fight both of them at once. Plus the five-step plan to killing monsters out of his league wouldn't work on her, since he assumed she was loyal to Arthur when it came to nightly activities.

So the idea he or anyone else could kill the Demon Lord was a very big maybe with a lot of blind faith and hope, and not a whole lot of evidence or proof.

Well, he was certain that with enough hard work, determination, and effort, someone _could_ kill her one day, but maybe that wasn't him...

He supposed that wasn't important right this second though. He may not be that chosen hero, but damn if he couldn't try at least!

But pushing the future down for the future, lately, he was kind of eager to head on over to the great stronghold of Lescatie after he heard that he was being stationed there! He had heard of how great it was, and how strong the heroes there were! He was looking forward to meeting Wilmarina too, who he heard was also said to hold the potential to one day smite down the Demon Lord, and other great heroes and generals too.

And when he did come there, he was honestly happy at first. He saw the grand church and the strict military, and grinned. This was indeed a bulwark of the Order. The Heroes, standing proud and smiling, a beacon of light and hope in the face of the seemingly invincible Demon Lord.

Yet as time went on, he began to see the darkness of it all.

People in the slums, living in filth and decay. The taxation rates were horrendous.

Child soldiers, primarily in that one runty magic girl...

The King, seemingly having abandoned his fourth daughter in favor of the daughters who were more promising.

The Heroes didn't even believe in their own philosophy and Order.

Valor saw this all, and knew in heart that this was an iron pyramid balancing on its tip by the slightest of chance.

Once someone so much as nudged this two-faced hell, it would all fall apart by the seams.

He saw this all with his eyes, and sighed, disappointment taking over what had once been respect and reverence for the Heroes and Beacon of Light that had once been Lescatie.

* * *

_**...**_

Within the depths of a crypt, far away from any other sign of life, a towering figure with gleaming gems for teeth and eyes stood besides a dusty, ragged-robed man, a man in his young adult years, and a dainty girl in a frilly pink-white dress.

They had come to this world, noticing the absence of a "Creator God" where there had once been one. They needed to know why it had left, and to research the effects of the Demon Lord and how the current Demon Lord's mental thoughts and ideals affected her subjects.

They of course, were beyond her reach. They were too strong to be turned into mindless sluts and whores by a woman they did not see or acknowledge as their Queen.

The Mysterious Stranger spoke with a raspy voice, scathing and horrid. _"Kyous. Noxus. Vazaal."_

The ragged, dusty robes of the man seemed to wriggle with lines and strange pulsations, _"Kyous is I, and Vaskul is you. Why were we summoned to this wretched land?"_

"Come now, Kyous. Be sensible," the young man spoke, grinning, "This world has its ups and downs. For one it's much easier to negotiate and talk to a monster, even if their desires are... basic, at best."

The girl spoke lightly, a tone of innocence and sweetness in her voice, "Now, now Kyous... Vaskul surely had to have called us here for a reason, right? Noxus is right, give Vaskul a chance to speak."

Vaskul nodded. _"I was contacted by a certain Gazer. He wanted my help in 'disposing' of a nuisance that threatened his authority once... and now threatens the pride and dignity of all monsters in this world. I had thought it a worthwhile goal in order to understand how this strange realm's Demon Lords work, and if it would be possible to replicate that."_

_"Ohohohoho! Really now? That is rich, but... How do we go about that? We have never worked out in the open on any world when it comes to conspiracy. It is not the way we work. Slut Lord she may be, she did not gain her title for no reason," _Kyous spoke.

_"I know. I do not intend to confront her directly. It would not be worth our time to wage a war against her. No, instead, we will destroy her from the inside out..." _Vaskul rasped, the other three Necromancers pausing.

Noxus spoke first, "Do go on..."

_"She has many daughters. I have seen one dabbling in magic that was once dark and forbidden, such as Necromancy and Blood Magic. Granted, most of those arts have been lost upon this world, now vanished and gone to the winds along with the former Demon Lord... Yet, we possess that same knowledge, and more. We will teach it to her along with certain viewpoints and ideals, and in time, she will grow to have the same pride and respect for the old monsters that the former Demon Lord did... and she will hate her mother for what she has done to them, and begin to rebel, bringing together more... traditional-minded monsters and mamono to her side... That is how we will subvert the succubus. Through heartbreak and civil wars," _Vaskul said, blunt and to the point.

Vazaal smiled, "Break her by breaking her family. And what if she survives her daughter's rebellion? How do we even get our hands on one of her daughters?"

Vaskul scoffed, _"I have planned for that as well. We will bring about a... Necropolis, of sorts. A city of the dead. Yet it will not be like any of the other cities out there, managed by those disgraceful wights and..."_

Vaskul ground his teeth-gems together, **_"Zombies."_**

_"Easy there, Vaskul..." _Kyous said, trying to calm Vaskul down, before the Master Necromancer calmed himself.

_"Moving on... We will form an academy. We are smart enough to be teachers... **I assume that anyways,** and we will offer our services and practices to help the Demon Lord against the Order. Of course, we will keep our... more controversial spells and rituals under wraps. Once it is sufficiently infamous, surely the Demon Lord will grow curious... and I imagine her daughter will nag, and nag, and nag to be allowed to learn and train further in her favorite magic... and we'll have our lilim to mold to our liking."_

Noxus chuckled, "A school for Necromancers? What do we call it? Necro-U? Bleak Academy?"

_"Being the foresightful demilich that I am," _Vaskul stated, _"I have foreseen you are all incompetent morons when it comes to practicality to some extent, especially in naming. Therefore I already came up with a name... Bedlam."_

Vazaal giggled, "Bedlam, huh? Nice... And hey! Just because you're the best among us doesn't mean you get to be a pretentious prick about it!"

_"Yes it does in fact. That's what being 'The Best' earns someone," _Vaskul countered, _"Regardless, do we all agree to this? It should not take long to set up the entire place for Archmages of our power and skill..."_

The others nodded, and soon, the four Necromancers moved on to begin their schemes...

* * *

_**...**_

A monstrous, rocky black-scaled wyvern grumpily flicked his tail, quite annoyed by what he found upon waking up.

Once, he had been one of the former Demon Lord's strongest lieutenants. A King amongst dragons.

Now he woke up to instantly learn that some random succubus had taken power, and most members of his kind had been turned into some sick succubus-dragon hellspawn of sorts...

Disgusting. He could even feel the current Demon Lord's magic trying to turn him so desperately into another lowly whore. For God's sake, he would not allow it! He was a proud, mighty male dragon, one with a gods-damned dick! Not some whore with a sleeve for cocks in between her legs!

He was uncertain on the state of things in modern times, but he knew one thing:

He would not stand for what this "new" Demon Lord was doing.

And while she may have gotten away with turning monsters into these... freaks...

She most certainly could not have gotten _all _of them.

There are surely more... "True" Monsters out there...

And he will make sure they unite and dethrone this upstart bitch who dared to try and take their pride away.

* * *

_**...**_

Sir Valor sighed, deep in thought as he waited on the Chief Goddess to answer his concerns surrounding the state of Lescatie's corruption and... well...

He supposed he just wanted to get out of here. This place was a death-trap. Yes, he would try to fix it all himself...

But what would he do? Aim a sword at the king's head and demand he fix things? Usurp him? Hardly... Even someone as strong as him could not stand against _all_ of Lescatie going out for his head.

Yet, at that moment, he heard a soothing, sultry voice call out to him... A voice that seemed... charming... lovely...

"Sir Tiberius Valor, is it~? I've heard of how strong the Heroes of Lescatie are, but you certainly do take the cake for being exactly what someone would imagine a shining hero in armor to be~..."

He glanced back, and saw a pure white succubus with many markings...


	2. Humiliation

...

Sir Valor looked at the strange, oddly mystifying succubus with some bitter spite. It was already taking almost all of his willpower just to resist her... Charm, her aura... It felt as if he was being told to just... give up...

"Who are you? Why are you here?" he growled.

"Oh, why so hostile~? I just want to... How to say it~?... Well, I suppose I just want to _save_ Lescatie is all~!" the succubus said.

Valor looked at her with a blank, deadpan look. A monster. Saving Lescatie. Lescatie, a bulwark of the _Order._ The Order, venomously against any and all monsters.

That sentence did not work on a common sense, psychological, or cultural level.

Which of course, led Valor to conclude that she probably infected some peasant with monsterkind's "disease" and now there was probably a Chief Goddess-damned mob of them outside.

What _joy. _All he could think of was just how on _Earth_ someone like her could slip into Lescatie to begin with. Was the damn place really that incompetent?

"I see," Valor dryly remarked, "So you save us by turning us into perverted mockeries of what we once were, right?"

"Mh... Must that always be brought up?" the succubus muttered, "It's not _as bad_ as your people make it out to be..."

"I dunno, maybe I don't want to trust a stranger sucking me off _until I'm no longer human."_

She almost looked hurt for a few brief seconds before resuming her usual mysterious, cheerful act. "I wasn't going to hurt you... That is not my intention. I don't want to hurt anyone. Come on now, you look rather sharp and experienced... Can't you tell when someone wants to attack you and when they don't?"

"Is that so..." Valor mused. True to her word, he knew at heart she only meant for the best, but, well... Like most sane men, he fancied the thought of being human. "Then tell me your name, and I shall tell you mine."

"Druella. Fourth Princess of the Royal Makai~!" the succubus said the last line with a tone of playfulness, trying to make him ease up. She would prefer to simply convert all of the heroes in Lescatie with no violence or anything of the sort, but she supposed she should have expected the foreign knight to be troublesome _at best._

"I am Sir Tiberius Valor, humble knight and servant to the Chief Goddess. We are natural enemies, you and I..."

_Must you be so dour and dramatic?_ Druella sighed, her wings briefly fanning out as if to stretch. "You know what they say 'opposites attract...'"

"I do not believe that for a second. I once dealt with a domestic issue. Damned if it wasn't violent as all hell... Why should I believe I would even like you, much less be attracted?"

_Because almost everyone else, even women, seem to fall for me?_ Druella thought, before saying "That is not my point, my shining knight~! I only want to be friendly with the good, benevolent people of Lescatie. Nothing more~!"

"Now that just sounds like you _really_ want this nation dead," Valor deadpanned.

She shook her head in disappointment. Sometimes she wondered how it felt to be a buckethead knight of the Order, with all the will and power to just blurt out whatever they wanted whenever they wanted.

Of course _monsters_ couldn't do that, goodness gracious no, that would doom so many people to mistaking them for being vile and foul-mannered.

... Well, most people thought that of them _anyways_, but still, the few that didn't counted for something.

"I _don't_ want to kill _anyone_ in this nation!" Druella said, placing some emphasis on her words in hopes that the basic idea _might_ get through to his head. "I just want to help introduce you all to the Royal Makai, show you all a free world, a world of love and compassion, a world of dreams where you don't have to be scared of an outdated, corrupt order trying to dominate and terrorize your lives for the sake of tradition and power! A world that is free of hatred, that is free of war, a world that is safe... A peaceful world. A happy world... A world where husbands and wives can love and embrace each other without being forsaken by their families and friends... A world where children don't have to fear for their lives everyday, a world where hopes and dreams aren't crushed by misunderstanding and outdated traditions..."

And, for a moment, Valor flinched, shocked beyond all measure that a succubus could have such motives. Was her mother the same?...

No. It couldn't be. It _can't_ be.

Not when the paragon of humanity's goodness, Arthur, embraced her.

If she _really_ was such a good being, then why didn't she come over to the Order instead? Why did the Chief Goddess attack her? It makes no sense.

"I see through your lies, spawn of the Demon Lord! Do you take me for a fool!? For all of time, since the beginnings of the world, monsters have done _nothing_ but prey on humanity! And what did your kind do when the Monster King Mordred rose? Why, it's in his name! You flocked to his evil banner and malevolent ways like moths to a flame, even disregarding your old master in the Demon Lord of that time! _Your kind has no honor, no honesty, and no loyalty!_ I will not stand idly by, and kneel while the world slowly dies to the plague you bring! Look at what you have done to the dwarves, the elves! All but on the verge of extinction because of your depraved, vile ways! Indeed, the greatest lie your mother ever told was convincing the world that she only meant to do good; but who in their right minds would believe a whore who _bastardized_ and _twisted_ our former hero and champion into siring an empire of lies, lawlessness, and whores!"

Druella winced, feeling something... Odd, when he started to mock her mother's goals. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

It wasn't one she liked either.

"And in the end, your mother's insidious and animalistically short-sighted ways will destroy itself, as all things evil do. How funny, that you preach of peace and dreams... What of us!? Are we not free to remain as humans!? Do we not have a say in what you think and drive the masses to believe in?"

"Stop it... It isn't like that..."

"Why!? Because you don't care to think about _us!?_ The people that you oh _so_ care about?" Valor hissed, realizing now that Druella wasn't used to being opposed when it came to an actual ideal. She must have spent most of her life with nothing but servants and people who shared her views, and anyone who likely could actually provide an argument otherwise probably started orgasming their genitals out when she so much as got _close_ to them.

A part of Valor pitied Druella, monster that she might've been. How could he not? She probably never had a chance to learn of ideals that didn't align with her parents...

_Perhaps she will get a better life when reincarnated,_ Valor thought, his hand getting closer to his sword as the conversation went on.

"I... Everyone I have met has looked happy! They always looked joyful!" Druella argued back, despite knowing that it was a weak and pathetic response. She _really_ wished she had _something _to argue back with, to try and convince him that things weren't the way he thought it was.

"Some might be happy in such a life," Valor conceded. "But I wouldn't. And there are others who wouldn't either. I don't wish to marry anyone... I don't want to have sex all the time... _And I sure as hell don't want to live my entire life in fear of being raped in the open streets!_ I have **_pride!_** I have intention! I have my own desires in life! I want to be _free!_ You _are my enemy!_ I would rather be tortured to death, mauled and burned while opposing you, than to be railroaded and treated like _cattle!_ To be treated as nothing more than a pet by your kind! I, Druella, live to **_spite_** you and your mother's kind! To show to all others that life is not to be wasted and dictated by mere lusts and desires, but by law, reason, logic, sense!"

She took a few steps back as Valor's voice grew louder and louder, before Druella recomposed herself, though her face notably lacked any of the earlier joy and playfulness she had.

"Valor... What about you and your Order? Haven't you all committed atrocities and murdered countless innocent monsters and humans alike?" Druella softly spoke. "Didn't you all insist on continuing this war to begin with?"

"Didn't your mother conveniently forget that her monsters regularly kidnap and brainwash married men from their homes and families? Or am I missing a good reason why we shouldn't butcher you all already?"

"Wh-what?..." Druella's voice became scratchy, almost hoarse for a bit, not wanting to believe or even consider what he said. Surely they weren't _that_ out of control, right?...

"Or perhaps I ought to remind you of how I was forced to put down my friends early into your mother's reign because all they wanted to do was to die as a human, yet your _parasitic slimes_, mushrooms, and other devils took even _that_ away from them, along with their pride, dignity, reputation, and sanity."

Valor admitted, that example was a bit... exaggerated. They weren't _really_ his friends, just comrades-in-arms that fought with him in the same unit during the early years of the new Demon Lord's reign.

None of the other bits were though. He sometimes wished he could just forget the sight, but then he'd forget a major reason why he never wanted to fight with or for the monsters.

And it had exactly the intended effect he suspected it might have on Druella. She looked completely distraught by what he was saying.

He started to walk closer, his hand centimeters away from the hilt. "Tell me, Druella... Did you ever think about how we really felt about things behind your back? About why your mother had to resort to monsterizing humans to gain their full cooperation?"

She looked away somberly, realizing what this could have implied for all of her "good actions" in the past. "... No... I didn't..."

"Did you ever think about how _we_ felt? Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe... There was a reason for what we do?"

A dreary silence passed between the two in that cold, barren church. A church that lied in the midst of a burning town fogged by purple mists, rape and kidnapping rampant as families screamed out for help, as children ran, as heroines of "justice" fell, becoming nothing but corrupt, fallen maidens.

A town whose downfall was orchestrated by Druella herself.

"I..."

Valor came right to Druella, staring her down. "What now, hellspawn? Have you any more honeyed words and half-truths to mock me and humanity with?"

She quietly looked down, not answering.

"Then so be it. Pay your penance then..." he muttered, before quickly drawing his blade!

Caught by surprise, and too deep in thought to react properly, Druella leaped back enough for the blade to only cut across her stomach slightly, drawing a small line of blood that began to bleed.

Fear raced across her eyes slightly. No one had ever been able to actually _hurt _her before. Sure, some bruises from siege weapons and advanced magic, but never by a warrior's sword...

Sir Valor kept fighting, slashing at her while she focused on dodging in an almost lackluster way, barely showing any will to fight.

It ultimately came to Druella accidently bumping into the Chief Goddess' statue while the two kept up their deadly dance, giving Sir Valor a chance to run her through with his blade...

And his missed, managing to miss her chest and instead embedding his sword deep into the base of the Goddess' statue between Druella's torso and arm.

In a moment of pure fear, Druella instantly pressed her hand against Valor's chest, and unleashed a magical blast, massively burning the great knight in an inferno of flames, causing him to fly through the air, smashing through the church's entrance and over the city's walls, eventually crashing into the earth...

Druella looked on in horror, before immediately flying off, ignoring the concerned and curious cries of the citizens and mamono below as she scanned for where Valor might have landed...

In time, she did find a blackened and smouldering crater, and landed nearby, looking around for where the knight might have been.

"Si-Sir Valor? Ti-Tiberius!? Where are you!? I didn't... I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry! Where are you!? I want to help you... Please, where are you?..."

No answer.

She kept calling out for him.

Nothing.

Eventually, she finally decided that there was nothing left of him, at least, not that she could recognize... "Ti... Tiberius... I didn't want this to happen... I..."

"... Am I really doing the right thing?" she mused, looking at her hand, still steaming from the sheer power she unleashed on Valor during that moment. She never was really interested in power... And, honestly, she wondered if what she was doing right now was right... Were these monsterizations and marriages really bringing people happiness like she thought they did?

But at least, maybe it would do to learn a few things about magic spells and physical fighting so she could control herself when these situations arose...

A sigh of disappointment rang out, and Druella left the crater...

_**...**_

Silently, the former Demon Lord perked up from his hiding spot in the world. He sensed a burst of power that could have only come from one of Lilith's elder children, and a _lot_ of hatred emanating from where that burst of power crashed...

Enough to almost resemble that of a monster, a _true_ monster.

_What is this trickery?..._ the ancient Gazer thought, one of the many eyes on the tip of his tentacles glowing...

Far away, Xerfaaroc saw a man... A knight, to be exact. One that was on fire and barely alive. It was a miracle the knight was even conscious and in one piece from how _brutal_ the attack that put him in this state must have been... It made the gazer wonder just what the knight did to deserve this.

Yet, that spite and anger would come in handy.

Yes... It would make for an _excellent_ distraction while he and his comrades worked to undermine and usurp Lilith behind the scenes...

_**...**_

"Vaaaasssskul~!" Vazaal said in a sing-song tone, skipping over to where the lich was. "I haaaave another message for you~!"

The Master Necromancer only looked at Vazaal with obvious annoyance, _"Is it another complaint from Xerfaaroc about how we can't kill Lilith right away? Because, let me tell him that for the record, we are **not** suited for assassinations or outright war despite our capabilities. We're bloody necromancers, not the Order, and even then some of us don't even have actual blood."_

"Surprisingly, no! He wants you to help him with an iiiitty bitty idea he has~!"

_"... Riiiight. What does he want?"_

"I dunno! He just asked me to inform you to talk to him 'right this fucking second' as he himself said!"

Vaskul sighed, _"Fine then. Leave me."_

"Riiight away! Vazzy, up and away~!"

Thus, now left alone as the childish necromancer left his office, Vaskul simply tapped his head and reached out to Xerfaaroc. _"What is it?"_

**_There is a man. He is isolated some distance from Lescatie. Heal him._**

Vaskul paused, deciding to pull out a mirror and scry for a bit, eventually finding the man. _"The knight? Why him?"_

**_I have my plans._**

The Necromancer only raised a (nonexistent) eyebrow at the former Demon Lord's request, before shrugging and teleporting to his location while continuing to speak to the former Demon Lord...

_**...**_

Sir Valor kept falling in and out of consciousness, growling and valiantly struggling to try and escape the chasm he was trapped in to no avail.

_I can't die here... Not like this..._

He would not care if he had to break his bones, or maul his fists breaking open the earth, he can and he _would_ keep to his word that he would live purely to spite Druella and the Demon Lord...

Quietly from above, footsteps echoed as a mysterious stranger garbed in gray cloaks drew near, before coming to a stop. Valor had no idea who he was, nor why he was here. Perhaps to just finish him off...

_"... I see. Is that so? Very well then. I understand Xerfaaroc... If it's a knight you want alive... Then it's a knight that will live."_

A soft glowing came over Valor, greatly confusing the knight as he felt his body restored to perfect health, and even moreso when the mysterious stranger simply up and vanished on him.

"Wh... What?"

Confused, Valor began to wander through the woods, uncertain of where to go from here... Certainly not back to Lescatie. Maybe to another Order base...

_**Knight. You, knight...**_

"Hu-Huh?... Who's there!?" Valor shouted, looking around in confusion.

_**Stop acting stupid. I am speaking into your mind.**_

"... You are? Why?" Valor said, "Too cowardly to come face-to-face with me or something!?"

_**No. My goal is not to torment you... You could say my goal is quite the opposite. I sensed a burst of power from one of Lilith's children, one that could surpass most monsters of the ancient world, yet you managed to barely survive... **_

"Lilith's children... You mean Druella? And the Demon Lord's name is Lilith?"

_**Yes. I do refer to the current Demon Lord and her spawn. It is no wonder why the Order keeps losing with their severe anti-monster ideals and utter lack of knowledge...**_

Valor grumbled, before simply saying, "Your point in all this?"

_**I can help you, knight. I can give you knowledge to undo the curse Lilith has laid upon monsterkind. I can train you into a true warlord worthy of fear... You will be the Doom of this World! A man to be compared to the likes of Mordred himself! You have but to only follow my directions...**_

A bit of righteousness and ego swelled up in Valor, believing that he didn't need some weird voice's guidance on how to things nor did he want to be an evil man, before he started to think about it more. It _would_ be good to be able to show to the world what the monsters _really_ are, to deconstruct Druella and "Lilith's" lies. If he did that, then there would most certainly be no more defense or sympathizers for monsterkind! The Order would regain the followers and support it once had!

And to be a warlord? A man who could be compared to the Monster King himself? Surely he could afford to give it a small gander...

"Very well then... Where will we go for this?"

_**To a place away from both the Order and the Makai. To the two nations' borders, within the crags and caverns of the mountains. **__**It is there you will begin your training.**_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yeah, this story isn't abandoned yet. It just has a really slow author, in both the mental and writing definitions.

So, review answering time...

**jay machete:** Thank you! I'll attempt to keep it as interesting and fascinating as possible.

**Guest: **Not quite _before _the current Demon Lord's time, but yes, the previous Demon Lord is still around and very much active, without being affected by her mass-succubization of monsterkind. A few other monsters shared in managing to avoid this fate, but by far I would say he is the most important.

**Fish on Land: **Thank you, I like to try and come up with fill-ins for certain things that have to be explained in the context of my story. As for the Necromancers, I do understand your hesitation. I would say Vaskul implying they could kill Lilith if they really wanted to comes from a mix of arrogance and lack of faith in her actual power and skill, much like that stereotype of old people hating new technology and younger generations.

(In short, one can say Vaskul is a boomer much like Xerfaaroc who hates Lilith and thinks he could kill her because succubi are known to be more like lovers rather than fighters, which the Chief Goddess can attest to being _very_ inaccurate for Lilith.)

That was all for now... And without further ado, I bid you all a good day!


	3. Aftermath

...

Sir Valor stood in front of the odd... He wasn't sure what to call it. A monument? A temple? A fortress? The design and run-down condition of the building in front of him made it impossible to tell. The vegetation and vines through the cracks and crevices of the place certainly didn't help.

He glanced around, before simply muttering aloud: "Alright, mysterious voice. I have finally arrived at the place you told me to travel to. Now will you finally show yourself?"

Much to his annoyance, the voice answered with:

_**No. Not yet. But now your training may begin.**_

Valor couldn't help that his suspicion of this voice was already _quite_ high, but to lead him to a place as foul as this? It may have been only the border between Order and Makai territory, but he could almost _smell_ the decadence and depravity of the mamono from here.

"You brought me to perhaps one of, if not _the most_ treacherous place on this continent. You made me scale through heights that could have turned me into a rather messy spot on the ground if I fell, not to mention the chances of a monster finding me here. I do not fear the Order if a patrol _somehow_ climbs all the way here; they are still to a degree my comrades in the end. But the mamono are far more likely to roam into this region, and at a lower chance of dying from falling or poor climbing skills at that. So tell me, mystery voice, what in the Chief God's name is _so_ important about this place that you felt the desire to drag me here for _training?"_

_**Simple. Before Lilith's rise as Demon Lord, I was privy to all information concerning the domain of Monsterkind and especially that of previous Demon Lords.**_

Valor raised an eyebrow, "Pardon my interruption, but implying that you're an associate of _any_ Demon Lord sounds like a rather silly and poor way to get a Hero of the Order to listen to you."

_**You listened to me so far, you'll continue listening to me now. Regardless, even if you do insist upon being my enemy, the fact remains that the two of us have a mutual enemy: Lilith. You hate her especially for what she has done to the world and to all mortals, and I wish to see monsters returned back to their former glory and place a more... "Traditional-Minded" Ruler back upon the throne.**_

"I admit, I would quite like to see a _normal_ Demon Lord back on the damn throne. At least the cycle was _predictable_," Valor remarked. "Demon Lord takes the throne, then they boss around monsters and cause some trouble, maybe a few massacres. Then some Hero embarks on an epic journey to slay the Demon Lord, or the Demon Lord is overthrown by ambitious and disloyal followers. Rinse, repeat. That is how it has been for _centuries_ at the very least, the reign of Monster King Mordred being an exception. This new Demon Lord is utterly unlike any other before her... And she's managed to take out the former honor and glory that was to be found in killing monsters and replaced it with nothing but a massive load of moral issues."

_**Would it surprise you if, in theory, she won and history was rewritten to paint the monsters as always having been mamono and the Order having been insane butchers?**_

The knight scoffed. "No. She lacks honor and decency as it is. Why would she risk future rebellions and pointless philosophies about morality when she can just pretend her ideals have always been the dominant ideas held by monsters? Why make people question her when they look at the legendary heroes of the past when she can just paint them as insane lunatics put up on pedestals for no reason by the Order, who she can already pin the blame on for countless other loosely related crimes and slaughters?"

_**Exactly. It matters not what you and I think personally about each other. Both of our livelihoods, and indeed the true history of countless in the world, are at risk for being disgraced and wiped out completely by her desire for, what, "Peace?" Peace that will fall apart the minute she and her slave of a husband perish? She will put us into a new world, an unstable world where the cycles of Demon Lords and Heroes can no longer be applied, where anyone could rise to become a new Mordred, waiting to thrust this world into another era of absolute misery and horror! She will destroy the proud and ancient legacy of both the Order and the Royal Makai alike! **_

He grit his teeth, the thought of this happening fuelling his rage. What a disgusting thought! Granted, this cycle of Demon Lords and Heroes was terrible, but it was _stable_, there was control in it; nobody could ever have true, absolute power over everything and do something that would utterly ruin everyone's lives. If the voice was right and Lilith truly did win and conquer the world... Then by all means, she would be another Monster King. Another person with absolute authority over the world with nothing to stop her from doing as she pleased.

And he knew very well that would only result in a stagnant world obsessed with sex, rape, and debauchery. A world that would never grow and evolve, a world that would be content to fester in their self-interests and indulge in their desires.

It only needed Lilith's victory to come true, and he knew from first-hand experience that Lilith's _daughter_ alone could wipe the floor with all of the Order's heroes if she truly applied herself. After all, she nearly incinerated him with one spell.

_**Do you understand now, knight? Do you understand what will happen to humanity, to all of us if Lilith wins? Do you really think that there is time to ponder on the immorality and evil nature of things when we are all being pushed off the cliff by Lilith's ideals? Do you have any pride in the legacy of the Order and Makai?**_

Pride? Pride, he asked? Well, of course Valor had pride in who he was, what he had become! He was Sir Tiberius Valor, a virtuous hero of the Order, protector of the people! To think that the _Demon Lord_ of all people could write him off in history as a racist psychopathic murderer! He rose to his rank with his own two hands, killed off countless monsters and villains who threatened the common man and innocent maiden!

_**Do you really want to live as someone who was nearly murdered and most likely forgotten by a pampered, self-righteous and spoiled princess or do you want to take revenge on her and show the world what she and her mother truly are?**_

Pride started to blossom into Ego as Valor reflected on his life. To think he, someone who spent _decades_ training and fighting, would be so easily humiliated and mocked by a mamono brat who couldn't defeat him in a contest of words!? To think that with all his strength, in the end, he was still kicked down just because someone was born stronger than him. No! He refused to let this go unforgiven! He would get his revenge, and the world _will_ see Druella and her family for the demons they truly are!

_**Therefore, is it not necessary to take risks and embrace any form of power in order to cast down Lilith and her hellspawn children for the greater good of not just the Order, but the entire world as a whole? After all... She will expect everything a normal hero has to offer. Arthur showed her that much. But she will not expect someone who has something... More, to fight with.**_

A brief pause, before Valor snapped out of his musings. "What do you mean?"

_**You already know all there is to learn from the Order, but by itself, it is nothing. Arthur will already have taught Lilith all the tricks a hero could pull. But... Perhaps she will not expect someone who knows something only previous Demon Lords or normal monsters could have done or thought of...**_

"You mean to tell me..." Valor pieced one and one together. "You must be one of the Demon Lords that preceded Lilith!?..."

_**For a biased, knowledgeable, easily-manipulated and incredibly self-righteous buckethead of the Order, you sometimes do surprise me with your "outstanding" skills at basic deduction and rare bouts of common sense.**_

Valor remained silent. A previous Demon Lord of all things wishing to kill off the current Demon Lord? "Even _if_ you truly are a previous Demon Lord, or at least a monster that apparently holds a _massive_ grudge against Lilith, you must be out of your bloody mind to make a knight of the Order into your 'apprentice' or lackey."

The voice seemed to laugh for a bit.

_**Did you think I would have chosen you if I had any other options? The only other male monster left in existence other than me is a wyvern, and I would know from personal experience with him that he is not suited to be taking on any quests to overthrow a Demon Lord. My other lieutenant, Baphomet, meanwhile has embraced this stupid situation and likely follows Lilith more loyally than they ever did for me! And I myself have already foreseen that Lilith could slay me if we were to engage in a brawl for the Makai's throne. There is not a single monster left who can possibly overthrow Lilith now, whether it be due to loyalty or weakness.**_

"... So you resorted to the closest substitute who would also desire Lilith's demise and would also at the same time stand a chance," Valor muttered. "Am I really that terrible of a human being?"

_**Your fondness for pulling the heartstrings of mamono and violently murdering them just before sex is a good indication of what kind of person you are. It does not help that you sounded like you took pride in such a practice while you told me about it during your travels to this area.**_

Valor paused, trying to make another insult or remark back, before pausing again.

"Now you're just making me feel awful..." he finally murmured. "Can... Can we move on now? I... I think we can both agree that Lilith needs to die for various reasons, and that making the world normal again justify the means we take to get there."

_**Yes. Now get going into the fortress. It will be your new home, as well as where you can find some materials left there by my... "associates."**_

...

Valor cut through vines and vegetation, clearly irritated. "I did not think I would be regulated to maid duty for my 'training.'"

_**Silence. Keep working at it while I instruct you on your first lesson regarding the history of the world...**_

"A history lecture? My, how _useful _that will be for assassinating Lilith! Why, I'll just bore her to death with tales of the great ogre lord and the bloody hero! It made several of my cohorts pass out in Lescatie when the priests were retelling the entire story, I'm _certain_ Lilith will fall asleep too!" Valor hissed, yanking out several plants and saplings out of the ground.

_**History often tells you lessons on how to not fail catastrophically. Did you know that in the true version of that tale, the hero simply gnawed out the ogre lord's neck?**_

The knight instinctively raised a hand to protect his neck, cringing at the thought. "... No..."

_**And furthermore, that was the real reason why the hero was known as "The Bloody Hero," because the ogre lord's bleeding neck covered him from head to toe in blood. Very creative title that your people give to your heroes, I must admit. Just makes me "envy" you all for having such astonishing titles. But I digress. The lesson to be learned there is to wear something to protect your neck and you are less likely to have someone tear out your windpipe and murder you five seconds into the battle.**_

_**Now, into the actual lesson at hand... Do you know what this place is?**_

"A run-down fortress located in the most absurd place possible on a mountain range crammed between the Order, who would likely burn me for heresy for consorting with a former Demon Lord at this point, and the Makai, who I utterly loathe and despise?"

_**Your statement, while absolutely accurate, does not address the meaning and history of this place. This was once among the first fortresses constructed by the Royal Makai in its founding days. Though its original name has been lost to time, it was both used as a front for the First Demon Lord to begin their assault upon human territories, and was many years later rebuilt and used by Mordred's forces during his reign to monitor both human and Makai lands.**_

"Huh. That explains the dark-bluish color of this fortress. Mordred's forces always did seem to love that color," Valor muttered, completely uninterested in the voice's story. "Any reason why it's... important, really?"

The voice sighed, before continuing on.

_**It's hard to get to this place if you are not familiar with the territory and it's hard to know it even exists at this point.**_

Valor slightly perked up, but mostly remained concerned with his battle against the plants and debris cluttering the place.

_**To understand what makes a monster... Well, a monster, it is important to understand how we came to be bloodthirsty, roving beasts and conquerors in the first place.**_

_**To this purpose, we will explore what is known about the First Demon Lord.**_

"Was he really the first or is that just your kind's way of making him sound more important?" Valor offhandedly said.

Ignoring him, the voice went on.

_**Though there likely were kings and queens among individual monster species before his rise to power, he is commonly held to be the first monster to have forcibly united all monsters under one banner, thus establishing the Royal Makai.**_

"Wonder how hard _that_ could have been. Couldn't have been that hard when so many monster species probably hadn't evolved or came into existence by then," Valor's sarcasm grew increasingly more insufferable for the voice.

_**While it is true that most modern monster species had not evolved by the time of his rise to power, it should be noted that some unruly and indomitable creatures such as dragons, liches, and the demons of chaos had never known or accepted the idea of an absolute overlord until he came along.**_

This time, Valor didn't have a comment to make. He knew that dragons and liches were among the most powerful and deadly monsters to walk the earth. Hell, he even heard rumors that a few dragons could briefly dispel Lilith's magic and take on their monstrous forms for a while.

Satisfied with finally getting the buckethead to shut up, the voice continued on.

_**His name is lost to time, much like this fortress, but he possesses many titles to identify him by, from "The Deathbringer" to "The Wicked King." He was known primarily for invading the lands of other races, particularly human lands. Though his exact reasons were unknown, it did result in the single largest genocide of humans in the world, such as his razing of Polove and massacre of the elementals in that region, starving and uprooting countless from their homes. He particularly was known among the monster nobility and educated for him dealing the deathblow to Amaterasu and systematically killing off most of the powerful Pharaohs, leaving behind only a weakened, broken remnant of desert rulers that I would eventually permanently wipe out when I came into power as Demon Lord in more modern times.**_

"... Didn't Amaterasu die later on? I thought the stories claim that she was eventually overwhelmed and killed by the armies of various Demon Lords constantly invading her lands. I didn't think that she was killed by the _first_ demon lord."

_**Propaganda spewed out by the Order to keep the majority of the world from getting the bright idea to take up godslaying. To them, the idea of a Goddess only dying because of her restless, valiant attempts to hold countless monsters at bay for generations would in theory keep people from trying to fight and kill other gods in one-on-one duels as the Wicked King had done. I admit though, it is more convincing than the truth. I hear even some angels and newly born divines believe in this lie.**_

Valor shrugged. "Guess I can't blame them. What else happened?"

Finally, some vague interest.

_**Shortly after the Wicked King's first invasions, the remaining human kingdoms rallied together and prayed to the Gods for intervention and salvation. This alliance would later form the basis of what would become the Order, and the Gods who did intervene would become beings worshipped as servants of the Chief God, whom they believed had personally weakened the Wicked King so that the Gods could finally kill him.**_

"Wait, I thought Demon Lords weren't the equals to Gods?"

_**Most aren't. However, the Wicked King was said to have sought true godhood, and forced his subjects to believe he truly was a god with the idea that their faith and beliefs would apotheosize him somehow. He later settled for using Amaterasu's remains as a basis to understand the nature of the divines, and came to understand how Gods can interact and hear the prayers of their priests and followers, and especially how they can cause miracles and grant special boons to their clerics.**_

"... And that's how the modern Demon Lord system came to be," Valor finished the logical conclusion. "It was his failed attempt to reach godhood."

_**Yes. He copied and tried to repurpose that relation between a god and their followers to better suit him, but it only made him into a... nexus, so to speak. It granted him a link to all monsters and their demonic energy. It imprinted a feeling of utter fear and respect for him into monsters, and they knew from birth that they were subordinate to him, that he was linked to each and every one of them. He was the one to set the precedent of ruling through fear by power. It wasn't quite the godhood he sought however... He did not gain the unconditional immortality, ability to create miracles, nor the ability to grant his trusted lieutenants and priests particular spells and boons that he desired. I suspect bending so many formerly divided and unrelated species under his knee and permanently binding them into his servitude pleased him though...**_

_**This "failure" only truly came into play after his eventual demise however, when it seemed that whatever the Wicked King had created did not fade with him. It could be naturally passed onto the monster recognized as both the strongest monster in the world and the ruler of monsterkind, which was naturally determined by the one who survived the political fallout and civil war when the previous Demon Lord dies... thus, the Royal Makai has used this system ever since... Until that succubus came and ruined it all...**_

Valor paused from his crusade against the plants and rubble, and pondered on what he had heard. So the position of Demon Lord originated from a bastardization of normal divinity...

He pursed his lips, an idea slowly forming in his head, before he idly asked, "I've heard some fallen priests declare that all previous Demon Lords before Lilith were manipulated by the Chief God, and how the Order doctrine states that the Chief God did not create the monsters, that they 'formed out of the darkness.' Care to explain that, if possible?"

The voice was quick to answer, and clearly more than a bit pissed about the first part.

_**The part about what those damn fallen priests say is utter bullshit. Firstly, the Wicked King likely asked for the Original Chief God's approval to royally fuck over the world out of simple respect, and got said approval because the Original Chief God was supposedly scared of people developing too fast for their own good. Secondly, the notion that any Demon Lord was manipulated by the Original Chief God is also foolish, because why would the Original Chief God care? Monsters have been violent marauders and barbarians ever since the rise of the Wicked King, the notion that the Gods somehow "forced" us to go and target humans is silly and redundant. Why manipulate us into doing what we already would have wanted to do? As for the Order's doctrines... It is also naturally a lie to make their beliefs look better, because in truth all beings were created by the Original Chief God.**_

_Sheesh, someone clearly does not like Fallen Priests..._ Valor thought, before saying: "You said 'Original Chief God.' Do you mean to imply that there have been multiple?"

_**It is only a theory of mine... But I believe the Chief God worshiped by the Order now and this 'Original Chief God' are two different entities. I know for a fact that the Chief God tried to murder Lilith and Arthur, but they managed to drive her away, even wound her. Now, how on earth could that happen? Isn't the Chief God an almighty, neutral deity? Unless...**_

"... They were indisposed or left from doing their duties for whatever reason, and someone replaced the original," Valor finished.

_**Exactly. Now granted, the original could still be around. Maybe that God who attacked Lilith was a fake... But in that case, why have so many Gods and Goddesses joined Lilith instead of supporting the Chief God as they always have? Surely they know that opposing their almighty creator is a foolish idea?... Unless, of course, the Original is no longer around for whatever reason.**_

"I see... Fascinating..." Valor rubbed his chin in thought, before deciding on something. "Say, would it be possible to... replicate, this relationship between Demon Lords and monsters? You claim to be have once been the Demon Lord after all, surely you know how it works?"

_**Yes, in theory, but you couldn't possibly gather enough power to hijack the Wicked King's original bond with monsterkind... You could only do that if you held enough power to rival the Demon Lord yourself.**_

"Well... Are mamono not a... different species, so to speak? They're _clearly_ different from normal monsters... What if... I were to... 'Reverse' that?"

_**What are you talking about?**_

Valor struggled to put his idea into words, before slowly saying, "Like... If I were to 'curse' them, or turn them into a different creature more closely resembling their original forms... If I were to... I don't know, transform them until they could be classified as a new 'race...' And then immediately form that same pact the Wicked King had with his subjects to 'claim' them for myself..."

_**You mean hijack the bond on an individual basis and force them back into their original forms so they're less horny and more violent?**_

"Yeah, something like that I guess. That way I could gather up my own forces and armies in preparation to fight against the Royal Makai and potentially defend myself from the Order if needed... Because, in the end, I am only one man. I only have so much stamina."

_**... I suppose that might work. It would work similarly to a mind-control spell, and that can sometimes be enough to turn monsters against Demon Lords, and sometimes the more feral and the ambitious monsters naturally rally around someone they believe to be a stronger leader, such as the infamous case of Monster King Mordred... Eventually if this did work out, you would have a similar system to the Demon Lord going, though you would need to breed your servants or constantly brainwash more subjects and unwitting mercenaries to work for you to gain more true followers... You have no idea just how difficult and straining it would be to replicate it on a massive scale however...**_

"I only need enough to kill Lilith and put a hideous monster who isn't addicted to sex on the throne. I'm not seeking to remake the entire Demon Lord system from scratch and then convert the whole damn Royal Makai to my service, I'm seeking to make a suitable army that will be obedient to me," Valor remarked.

The voice seemed to chuckle.

_**If that is the case, then we will first focus on Necromancy in terms of magical studies. The nature behind controlling the undead is similar to your idea and should provide a solid ground to base your spells off of.**_

"You know, I would have felt disgusted by the thought of Necromancy before now... But I know that it shall be worth it when I finally have the forces and power to destroy Lilith and her followers..." Valor smirked, before stopping. "Say, voice... What is your name?"

_**My name? I am the previous Demon Lord before Lilith, Xerfaaroc. And yours, knight?**_

"Me? I am Sir Tiberius Valor. The one who will destroy Lilith's machinations and expose her and her entire race for the monsters they truly are to the world before I slay her."

* * *

...

Druella quietly flew to the towering castle in the Royal Makai's capital, needing a bit of time off from her campaigns across the world. After that incident in Lescatie...

She shook her head, sighing in disappointment. She just didn't know how to handle it, she never had to kill someone before! She certainly didn't mean to either!

_Maybe Mother or Father will have some advice for me..._ Druella thought, waiting and drifting along restlessly as the guards and servants eagerly stood aside and let her in through the gates, trying to see what news she brought or if she needed something.

She walked along silently, dully noting that the servants were tailing after her, asking what she wanted, if anything was wrong, if she needed anything.

_... It really is how he said it. I never thought about what the others might have thought about what I was doing, _Druella thought, feeling a knot in her stomach form. How could she have been so blind? Even her weak excuse of "Everyone always looked happy when I was around" was stupid. Of course everyone would always look happy around her because she was her mother's precious little girl, the Fourth Princess of the Makai itself, nobody wanted to irritate or sadden her, much less contradict her.

"Milady?... Is something troubling you?" a kikimora asked.

Druella shook her head. "No. Nothing's wrong. You are all dismissed, I would like to speak to my parents alone."

The butlers and maids feared for a moment that they did something to upset their princess, before seeing their fears were unfounded as she just walked off towards the throne room in a... strange way. She didn't have the formal stance she normally would have when reporting a victory or defeat, nor did she have the energetic, giddy posture of someone just eager to talk to their family.

If anything, she looked... Hollow.

The Kikimoras began to speak among each other, starting to fear that something went _really_ wrong with Druella's conquest of Lescatie, and hoping that their princess would recover soon.

In time, Druella entered the throne room, quietly kneeling before the two thrones.

In one throne, the Demon Lord sat, tilting her head curiously at her unusually quiet child.

In the other, her husband Arthur sat, also disturbed. Unlike his wife, he was quite familiar with the sight of actual wars and battles from his experience as the Order's champion, and he could tell right away that Druella saw something during her siege on Lescatie.

He supposed it couldn't be helped. It was only a matter of time before Druella found out firsthand just how awful war could be. Perhaps that light, almost invisible scratch on Druella's stomach had something to do with it...

"Ah, Druella," the Demon Lord spoke up, "What troubles you? Did something happen at Lescatie?"

"I... My Lord..." Druella gulped, before calming herself down. "Yes. Lescatie was taken successfully. It is under our complete control now."

The Demon Lord sighed in relief. "That is good. I am glad to know that Lescatie will no longer be a threat to us. I trust the Heroes and royalty have been taken care of?"

Druella nodded her head slowly, "Ye-yes... I have left the new Roper Queen Francisca Mistel Lescatie as the queen of Lescatie. I am sure she will manage it well during my absences. Most of the other heroes have been... converted."

"I see. Good, good! Slowly, more people come to see us not as completely evil murderers and rapists..." the Demon Lord said, smiling softly. "Your courage and initiative is appreciated and something to be commended for, Druella, especially against a violent nation such as Lescatie..."

_Courage? For what? Taking people and corrupting them into something they didn't want to be? _Druella thought, before biting her lips. "... Thank you, my lord."

This time, the Demon Lord saw it necessary to push a bit further concerning her daughter. "Druella... Something is troubling you. I can tell something happened. Please, don't be afraid to tell..."

Druella paused, before glancing around, uncertain if she wanted word to get out about what she did to Sir Valor... She knew it could easily lead to a new onslaught of propaganda and a person for the Order to martyr if they learned of it.

Arthur noted Druella's unease, and simply gestured to the door. "Leave us servants. Let us talk as a family, in privacy."

The Guards nodded once and marched out, leaving the Demon Lord, Arthur, and Druella alone.

Lilith sighed, and got out of her throne, walking slowly towards Druella and patting her on the shoulder. "My daughter... Please, what happened? You don't have to be afraid..."

Druella bit her lip, shaking slightly, "I... I... Well... All of the Heroes were taken care of, but, there was just one that... I... I... killed him..."

Lilith paused, pursing her lips. "Well... How did it happen?"

"We... We were arguing, and he was just so... violent, so... hateful, and..." Druella's fingers tightened into fists, "I... He had a point, I couldn't say much back to him and couldn't say anything back and... We got into a fight, and, well... I-I didn't mean for it to happen... It just... It just happened, and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't undo what I did..."

Lilith connected the dots. "There, there... I cannot say what I would have done if I was in that exact situation but sometimes you have to defend yourself..."

"Your mother is right, daughter," Arthur spoke up. "Some Heroes of the Order will simply never accept monsters and will do anything they can to kill you. It was self-defense, nothing more... Besides, it'll get easier. I had the same reaction you did when I had to kill for the first time."

"Arthur!" Lilith shouted, "It does not help to tell her 'it gets easier,' it'll only make her feel worse if she has to defend herself again in the future!"

Arthur shrugged. "Xerfaaroc's forces weren't going to spare me. It was either me or them, and I knew what I was doing was for the sake of the world. Druella needs to learn this lesson too, for her own sake!"

"St-stop arguing... Please..." Druella meekly said, causing both of her parents to pause and look away in embarrassment.

In time, Lilith walked to Druella and pulled her into an embrace, "I know what you're going through, my child... I had to fight and kill too in my youth, and regret... It does overwhelm you. It does make you wish to take things back, to try it again... But this isn't the Age of Xerfaaroc or any of the Demon Lords before him. This is a new time, a new era... We can do away with those horrible traditions, we can unite and do wonderful things together! But even then, sometimes we need to defend ourselves... And we need to understand our own power can sometimes hurt those we hold dear to us, or those we don't mean to hurt... I cannot do anything to truly make you feel better my child, but I can tell you that you need to remember this and go forward... You need to understand your own power, and control it, for both your own safety and those around you. But you also need to understand that sometimes you have to kill someone... Some people will just never learn, or will always want to hurt others, and they need to be stopped before they can keep hurting others."

Druella looked down as she returned the embrace, shy and still regretting what she did. "He-He also said some-something that... Stuck out to me in our argument..."

"What was it, my daughter?"

"He... He went on about how he hated how we lived... That he didn't want to be raped in the open streets or being treated like cattle, that it was how we treat our converted humans... And... That some monsters kidnap men and take them from their wives and families... That some humans wanted to keep being humans and die as such..."

Lilith bit her lip. "There is some truth to his words, as ashamed as I am to admit it. There are monsters out there that do such things... I... I try to keep them from doing it, but some, such as the Dark Elves and Amazons... They're just too far out on the fringes of the frontier for me or the military to address, we can only hope they eventually learn to stop..."

Druella noted that her mother didn't address the first or third points.

"But... It's safe now, right my daughter? Just relax and take a break from your campaigns... Train yourself, and your power, and try to focus on the finer points in life rather than constantly try to keep converting every nation to our side as quickly as possible."

Druella nodded slowly, "I'll... I think I'll stop and rest here in the castle for a while... I think it's time to put my conquests on hold for now."

Lilith smiled, "Stay as long as you'd like... Just know that whenever you're feeling sad, your mother and father will always be there for you... Right Arthur?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course honey. We'll always be here for you no matter what, Druella... Oh! Did you tell her about the baby Lilith?"

Druella perked up, dragged out of her sorrow and musings, "Baby?... You mean Madison? I thought she had grown up by now. Well... As much as an Alice could anyways."

Lilith giggled, holding a hand up to her eyes in slight embarrassment, "Oh, of course! How could I forget to tell you!? We had a new child several months ago while you were away!"

Druella's eyes instantly glittered, absolutely delighted, "Ooooh~! Another baby sister? What's her name, what's her name!?"

"Veronica," Lilith answered, smiling, "She's sleeping right now, so please don't disturb her, but I'm certain she'll grow up to be a wonderful young woman!"

"Veronica's rather odd though. She's got black hair, wings, and a tail, unlike your sisters with their white hair and body parts," Arthur mused. "Then again, we've had daughters with things like antennae, feathered wings, and even partial exoskeletons, so she's really not _that_ strange."

Lilith hummed, "I really do wonder about my ancestry at times... Remember the daughter with Jorogumo limbs on her back? That was a really strange time... And painful too..."

"Er... Um... I'm going to go now to my room..." Druella barely managed to squeak. Sure, there were monsters out there that were fine with incest, and sure, some did even weirder practices.

Druella on the other hand was a bit squeamish when it came to having to hear the details of her siblings' births. Some things were just _weird_ and sometimes quite embarrassing to listen to.

"Hm? Oh, sure! It's been kept tidy since you've left. I hope we'll see you again more often!" Lilith said, ruffling Druella's hair a bit.

"Right Mother! Just call for me if you need me~!"

As Druella left, she admitted, she did feel a bit better about herself. There were times when she had to defend herself and hurt others, but that didn't mean she shouldn't learn how to control her own powers more effectively.

Still, Sir Valor's words kept ringing in the back of her mind. Were her and her mother's goals really that beneficial for the world?...

Druella resolved to answer that, but first, some sleep and a comfortable bed in a secure location for once since she left on her campaigns across the world.

...

Lilith sighed as her daughter left the throne room, slumping back into her throne. "Well... That's that."

"We both knew she'd inevitably be forced into doing something she wasn't comfortable with," Arthur said. "With that said though, it could have been far worse. She could have gotten into a sword fight with him."

"I suppose you're right. There is a difference between a pile of ashes and a pile of cut up, bleeding flesh after all. I just hope she can learn this lesson and grow into a stronger person for it..."

Arthur hummed, "I'm sure she'll get over it in due time. Both of us did, didn't we?"

"The difference is that I killed in self-defense and to protect others as an adventurer, you were a soldier who probably can't even remember who you first killed, and Druella was technically the invader, even if she had good intentions... The impact of killing sometimes varies depending on the circumstances, and who the person kills."

"So you're saying there's a difference between killing one of Xerfaaroc's grunts and killing one of the Order's grunts?"

"You were conditioned to hate monsters, weren't you? And we conditioned Druella to love all humans with only a few exceptions..."

Arthur fell silent, before sighing. "Point taken. Why can't we ever just go back to those simpler days when everything was put in black and white moralities, where the Order wasn't so corrupt and Xerfaaroc was being a tyrant?"

"Hey, Xerfaaroc wasn't that much of a tyrant," Lilith protested. "I knew him quite well actually!"

"Didn't he genocide the last remaining pharaohs ruling over the desert?" Arthur remarked.

"He did that because so many apophises wouldn't stop whining to him about lending them support in their war against the rulers."

"And didn't he literally say to your face something about how you were an utter disappointment to him as a 'basic functioning monster?'"

"He was cranky at the time when I came back to report to him."

"Oh wow, there's a difference?" Arthur said sarcastically.

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Even though he _was_ kind of awful to anyone and anything who wasn't a monster, he was still rather nice for what he was. Don't you realize how egotistical and selfish gazers used to be before I came in and changed everything?"

"I do hear that they used to be _very_ arrogant and xenophobic... To the point of performing ethnic cleansings on each other because of one tiny physical difference, like the color of one iris."

"Well, I can safely say you were right. I used to dread dealing with issues related to Gazers... But, Xerfaaroc was rather nice and friendly. Oh, sure, he did make it a point to rag on about how much he hated me for being so sympathetic to humans, but I couldn't really hold it against him honestly."

Arthur stopped, before turning his head slowly to her, "... Uh, what?"

"It was enough of a miracle that a xenophobic gazer like him could handle being Demon Lord and ruling over so many different types of monsters without trying to pass a law outlawing the existence of any monster but himself. I suppose it can't be helped that he'd focus his hate on someone like me for being so friendly and open to outside races. Wasn't that bad though, just the occasional insult and sometimes a suicide mission into Order territory."

"... I think he was trying to kill you honey."

"I personally think it was because he just needed someone who looked human to infiltrate Order territory instead of people like Baphomet or Gorgok, who couldn't possibly hope to enter those kinds of countries without being spotted and attacked."

"... Oh yeah, the Sabbath Leader and the Dragon King," Arthur recalled. "I wonder how they're doing?"

"I know Baphomet's really enjoying their new loli form right now and leading the Sabbath to do new rituals and practices," Lilith recalled, "Though I honestly haven't heard from Gorgok ever since Xerfaaroc vanished and I became Demon Lord. I hope he's not too angry about the changes I've made... He's always been so proud and happy with his appearance as a dragon, I can only wonder just infuriated he might be if he was affected by my changes as Baphomet was."

"With any luck he embraced it like Baphomet and is just sleeping right now," Arthur mused. "Say, any happy memories with those three honey? I know you've spent a lot of time with Xerfaaroc, Baphomet, and Gorgok as one of the major leaders before Xerfaaroc pulled that whole disappearing act on all of us."

Lilith hummed. "It was mostly just business between the four of us, and most of my spare time was spent with you Arthur. I suppose there were a few fond memories I have working with them though..."

"Such as?..."

"Well, for one, Xerfaaroc kept a pet goldfish he named 'Xanatharn Sylgarius Goldfin,' and claimed that he named him after an identity he once took in some other world not unlike ours. It was honestly kind of hilarious really... It was the one thing he actively tolerated, not to mention he treated Xanatharn better than he treated the three of us. I mean, he even threatened to turn Baphomet into a stone statue just because Baphomet accidentally rubbed against the fish bowl."

"Don't goldfish have like... Really short lifespans though? Especially compared to a Demon Lord?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yeah," Lilith frowned. "We would always scramble and turn the world upside down to find a replacement goldfish when the original goldfish died because none of us wanted our Demon Lord to throw a temper tantrum that could very well level the entire city and surrounding forest. I can't believe Gorgok and Baphomet forced me into taking the goldfish out and putting the replacement back in _every_ single time..."

"And he never knew about this? I thought he was known for being able to see into the future?"

"Well... To be honest, I think the thought just never crossed his mind about how short a goldfish's lifespan was. Of course, none of us were going to tell him that, nor were we going to tell him about how many times we had to replace his beloved goldfish. I think I had to sneak in and replace it almost thirteen times before I came into power. I'm fairly certain I lost several decades of my lifespan from sheer stress each time too... One of the few things that I'm glad to no longer be dealing with as the Demon Lord."

"Huh... Never did know the previous Demon Lord of all people had a soft spot for goldfish. Any other memories honey?"

"Well... Xerfaaroc had a deathly fear of burnt toast," Lilith idly said.

Arthur was sputtering, unable to believe what he heard, "Wait, _**what**__!?"_

"It's true! I think... He was afraid of everything really, just like any other gazer, but he _really_ did not like burnt toast. He apparently foresaw that he would die of food poisoning from eating it in the future and immediately banned the production and marketing of it... I got rid of that law naturally when I got back onto the throne."

"I'm starting to think the previous Demon Lord was a bit insane."

"I mean, he once tried to have the entire city moved underwater because of it, but chose not to because he thought it would alert the Order to his apparent weakness."

"How the..." Arthur pinched his nose, "How would the bloody Order figure out his phobia for burnt toast from his plans to move his fortress underwater!?"

Lilith shrugged. "I managed to talk him out of it eventually until he stopped venting so much over it and instead rant about something important, like the plagues and other troubles plaguing the world. I think that time he believed it was a conspiracy by Lescatie to send diseased men to poison and spread an epidemic among the monsters."

"I know Lescatie would do some vile things in order to purge the world of demonic energy and monsters, but isn't that just a _little_ far-fetched?"

"I still hold the opinion he was a brilliant and powerful ruler, probably even better than me in some regards," Lilith began, "But I also admit that he was a bit of an utter lunatic with massive paranoia."

"Humility is nice and all in a ruler, but don't you think it's... Oh, nevermind. I suppose the only way I could ever understand your respect for him was if I had been there myself. Now then... What to do..."

"Well... Now that all the day-to-day business is done... Why don't we work a little more on breaking that seal the Chief God placed on our kind~?" Lilith said, lustfully staring at her husband.

"He-heh... Sure honey..." Arthur sweated. Yet another night of pelvis-breaking.

* * *

...

Vaskul stood silently on a cliff over the infamous tentacle forest that bordered the capital of the Royal Makai, brooding over his options.

In time, Noxus floated by his side, placing his hand on his knee and lowering his head. "Master Vaskul."

_"Noxus. I trust you and the others have steady progress in building the academy?"_ Vaskul rasped, not bothering to turn away.

"Of course. Vazaal and Kyous have been whining and complaining to no end about the workload, but I personally think it's kind of fun. Have you been determined what the curriculum will be?"

_"Probably something that appeals to the more practical members of the undead community that aren't focused on replacing their brains with semen."_

"You do realize an academy does need set programs and classes with feasible, interesting subjects in order to function, right?"

_"You do realize that gaining a foothold on the precious lilim that will serve the interests of both us and Xerfaaroc is more important, right?"_

"Ah, my apologies master. I did not think you were going to aim for marking out our target lilim this early."

_"It's fine. I just..." _Vaskul seemed irritated. _"I just cannot tell whether I want to stick to the Lilim that was fiddling with magic or if I want the newborn."_

"Newborn? I was not aware that Lilith gave birth recently."

_"She did. And I am uncertain of the baby's potential at this time. I would need to get closer, at least into the Succubus Castle Town to get an accurate measure."_

"Which you obviously can't do without looking a _little_ bit off."

_"And more importantly, I cannot do that without bumping into at least one annoying slut who will likely want me for her husband on the spot, as all of these foolish monsters seem to react around a male."_

"Can't you just cast Invisibility or something?"

_"It would contrast remarkably against the Demonic Energy permeating the atmosphere. They'd sense the magic within seconds."_

"Silent Casting? Polymorph?"

_"Only applies to sounds made by magic, not its aura. And do you really think I'll degrade myself to looking like those unsavory, depressed liches?"_

"Master, it's about the rough equivalent to giving yourself skin and a pair of tits. It's not that bad."

_"And zombies are the scum of the Earth and should be exterminated across all worlds, your point being?"_

Noxus sighed, deciding that arguing the point with Vaskul wasn't worth the effort it would need. "Regardless Master Vaskul, I suspect the lilims you're gauging right now are rather young, right?"

_"One of them is an Alice and had been our initial goal. The other one, the newborn, appears to be normal aside from her black hair and appendages."_

Noxus raised an eyebrow. "What's so notable about the black hair?"

_"Most lilim have white hair."_

"And this is important how?..."

_"You never know when you need to pose as one of the commoners."_

"If that's the case, you also need to have the brains and humility to do it too."

_"... Was that supposed to be a jab at me?"_

"Ooooh, noooo... Insult my master? Never! Perish the thought like I perished the people I experiment on!"

_"Uppity little apprentice brat..." _Vaskul muttered, before gazing at the castle again. _"I could summon a dark matter to bind itself to who it thinks will be the worthier subject."_

"A dark matter?... As in the concentrations and elementals of negative energy and darkness, those dark matters? Aren't all of the local ones to this world corrupted? And even if you brought one from the other planes, won't they just get corrupted on the spot upon being brought here? Especially in this part of the world?"

_"I've been thinking about that, and I've slowly come up with a solution. I've managed to find and gain the trust of a... 'pure' dark matter, so to speak, and slowly fused this world's demonic energy to it until it was used to its effects and could circumvent its more adverse effects. Then I just fed it more negative and darkness energy until I felt satisfied with its growth."_

"What do you really mean by 'circumvent?'"

_"It'll probably just have a humanoid form and a preference for female pronouns. Much like Vazaal now that I think about it."_

"Don't let her catch you saying that," Noxus snickered. "Leader of the group or not, she'll scream your ear off and then some."

_"Isn't it true? She's a damn lich, older than me even, her female organs probably atrophied and rotted out a long time ago. There isn't much left of her to really show she is a woman... And yet she still seems to hold such an odd attatchment to youth and cuteness..."_

"Even then, you know she's very touchy on that subject."

Vaskul shrugged. _"Disregarding the runt's midlife crisis, I'm starting to think it'd be more viable to let our little spirit choose who it wants to bind itself to."_

"Then just do it, unless you decided to finally swallow your pride and polymorph."

_"One of these days Noxus, I am going to pour acid down your throat before finally permitting you to become an undead or aberration like the rest of us."_

"Pft, yeah right, we both know Kyous is more likely to do that on a whim than you would out of actual anger."

Shaking his head, Vaskul simply tapped the ground with his staff, and pointed towards the castle. _"Go forth, spirit, and choose your master."_

And thus, it would be so, as a faint black mist travelled through the skies...

* * *

...

The room Veronica was in was pitch-black and empty, as the baby lilim was sleeping right now.

As such, nobody really noticed the black mist seeping into the room through the cracks and crevices of the place.

In time, the mist eventually congealed, forming a black ooze that rocked the cradle just slightly. It was aware of the other lilim's power, but this one...

_"This one... It is hard to decide, decide..."_

The baby's eyes soon began fluttering open, and the ooze soon shifted shape, changing its form to a clear, translucent succubus with a purple tinge. This was what it assumed to be the general shape of its mother.

Veronica looked up at the strange apparition, and stuck one of her pudgy hands up, trying to reach for who she assumed was her mother.

The spirit simply gazed at the child, rocking the cradle while lightly touching her head to gauge her potential. To think that the Necromancers really put so much faith that in the future, either this baby or the other runty lilim would be suited to usurping their mother and starting a civil war on the behest of the previous Demon Lord...

Life was indeed filled with many oddities and ridiculous circumstances.

Eventually, Veronica finally caught the spirit's finger, instinctively trying to put it in her mouth, as almost all babies do with a new object.

She was met with a light static shock, briefly confusing the baby as to what just happened as the spirit retracted its finger.

The spirit on the other hand, realized that perhaps this baby could be suited for their purposes. Perhaps more so than the other lilim. After all, this one would grow up and mature one day, but the other one would not, she could not.

_"This one... This one will be used..."_

The baby looked up at the spirit, still cooing and reaching for the apparition.

In time though, the apparition decided to test the mental state of the baby, and began changing its form to that of a skeleton with multiple arms and writhing, fanged tentacles within its ribcage. Did Veronica feel fear yet? Was she capable of understanding what really happened? And most importantly...

Did she fear the undead and unnatural?

All of these seemed to be answered at once when Veronica looked at the apparition dumbly, before reaching for the nearest arm, perhaps under the impression it was just another form of her mother, or just too infantile to understand anything at all.

The eye sockets of the spirit glowed. _"This one will be suited for our purposes. She will grow into a fine necromantress..."_

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, took long enough for me to update. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait, since I noticed that it's a bit more popular than I thought it would be.

I'd also like to give a thank you and shout out to GregoryRJ8, who came up with the original ideas behind Veronica and allowed me to use her for this story. He's got some stories of his own up if I remember right, so go check them out if you want.

Also got some reviews to answer...

**Curse of Whimsy: **I was a bit hesitant (and more than a bit frustrated) when handling that conversation between Valor and Druella, though I am very happy to know that someone enjoyed it in the end. Valor certainly is a misguided person with some severe flaws, though admittedly his sheer ego alongside his natural power as a Hero just might have been what kept him from being instantly charmed by her. He's not intended to be the crusader-type character in this story though, that man will appear in the next chapter (and will likely be far more fleshed out in terms of depth than Valor in the long run).

**Shadowgtz: **Ah, thank you! While MGE is certainly meant to be (in theory) a pervert's paradise, there is some preeetty messed up things that Kenkou Cross left in the setting that rubbed me off in a rather grimdark way that can't just be ignored when writing a story based in it, particularly with the lack of moderation on both sides.

Anyways, that's all I got for now. Please follow and favorite if you liked the story, and leave a review or PM telling me what you thought!

And without further ado, I bid you all a good day!


End file.
